Only Hope
by Anya4777
Summary: Harry. Harry Potter, 27 ans, résidant à Los Angeles, EtatsUnis, recherche à se construire une vie autour de la musique. Comment réagiratil quand l'intrusion d'une personne dans sa vie changera toute sa vision du monde ?[HPDM]


**Only Hope**  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : G Slash  
  
Résumé : Harry. Harry Potter, 27 ans, résidant à Los Angeles, Etats-Unis, recherche à se construire une vie autour de la musique. Comment réagira-t-il quand l'intrusion d'une personne dans sa vie changera toute sa vision du monde ?  
  
Notes : Une petite vignette, un one-shot inspiré par un épisode de la série _John Doe_ que je viens juste de découvrir et pour laquelle j'ai eu un grand coup de coeur. Cette fic a été inspirée plus précisément par l'épisode pilote de la série, lorsque John se met à jouer du piano.

* * *

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Although I never meant to do you harm.   
  
_  
[Coldplay - Trouble]   
  
-

Je ferme les yeux, et effleure doucement les touches d'ivoire. La musique envahit la pièce, et les bruits alentours ne deviennent soudain que secondaires.  
  
La musique est universelle car elle touche tout le monde, du plus sensible au plus stoïque des êtres humains, du plus aimable au plus horrible, du plus jeune au plus âgé. Tout simplement parce qu'elle a été crée par les êtres humains et qu'on a tous en chacun de nous une sorte d'instinct maternel envers les choses que nous mettons au monde.  
  
Les conversations se muent en chuchotements et je sais qu'ils écoutent tous au moins d'une oreille la mélodie qui s'échappe du piano.  
  
Ce soir, mon répertoire hésite entre jazz et trip-hop et peut-être est-ce parce que moi aussi j'hésite à me décider. Après avoir interprété _September Second_, voilà que je me lance dans quelque chose de plus moderne, une artiste que j'ai découvert récemment.  
  
Les premières notes de _Breathe Me_ se font entendre, mélodie mélancolique mais pourtant pleine d'espoir.  
  
  
  
Je suis Harry. Harry Potter. 27 ans, résidant à Los Angeles, Etats-Unis. J'ai passé mon enfance en Angleterre, et à l'âge de 21 ans, je suis parti en Amérique. Recommencer ma vie à neuf. Enfin commencer une vie réelle serait un terme plus juste. Oh oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, je suis un sorcier. Qui, de surcroit, a éliminé de la surface de la terre le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde. Ce n'était que justice après tout, il avait tué -entre autres- mes parents. Alors après tout cela, je me suis dit que j'aurais enfin droit à avoir quelque chose pour moi, maintenant que j'avais rempli mon rôle de Sauveur.  
  
Je savais que je voulais aller de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, mais où exactement, c'était une autre question. New York ? Washington ? Chicago ? Ou pourquoi pas Miami ? Nah, finalement, j'ai opté pour la Cité des Anges, cette ville, et surtout son nom, connotait quelque chose d'ironique que j'aimais bien.  
  
Mais voilà, une fois arrivé, il a bien fallu que je trouve de quoi vivre. En Angleterre, c'est à peine si les gens ne me payaient pas pour que je respire le même air qu'eux à moins de 5 mètres de leur personne, mais même si aux Etats-Unis, j'étais connu de la communauté sorcière, la ville était si grande, que je me sentais comme un vulgaire poisson d'aquarium dans l'océan.  
  
D'un certain côté, je dois avouer que cela ne me génait pas, au contraire. C'était le changement que je désirais. Les premiers jours, j'avais même eu du mal à contenir ma joie quand, un matin, je me fis bousculer par un passant -un sorcier j'en suis sûr- qui, en plus de ne pas me reconnaître, ne s'excusa même pas. J'en ris encore parfois.  
  
Je réussis à subsister grâce au petit pactole amassé au cours de mes folles aventures anglaises, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un modeste métier dans un bar. Tous les soirs, je m'y rendais pour jouer du piano, et cela suffisait à me faire vivre, à payer mon petit studio, et je ne demandais rien de plus.  
  
C'est à Los Angeles que j'ai découvert les délices de la simplicité dans toute son essence. D'ailleurs, je croyais être comblé, je faisais ce que j'aimais, je n'avais plus de problèmes ni quoi que ce soit. Je crois même que c'est Confucius qui a dit "fais ce que tu aimes faire et tu ne travailleras pas un seul jour de ta vie." Et je n'aurais pas pu mieux formuler ce que mon métier me procurait.  
  
Devant un piano, j'oublie tout. J'oublie celui que j'ai été, celui que je suis et celui que je voudrais être. J'oublie mes craintes et mes peurs, mes regrets et mes désirs. J'oublie la Guerre, les personnes perdues -Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Seamus- j'oublie les rescapés, la reconstruction, les célébrations. J'oublie les larmes de colère, de tristesse, de joie, de frustration. J'oublie les rires acides, les fous rires, les sourires forcés, les sourires attendris.  
  
Le monde et ses crises, ses problèmes, ses inégalités, mais aussi le monde avec ses joies, ses progrès et ses beautés, tout, j'oublie tout.  
  
Il n'y a plus rien pour moi, quand je joue du piano, pour la simple et bonne raison que, devant un piano, je ne suis plus moi, je ne ressens que la musique. Quand mes doigts effleurent les touches, c'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre. Le monde n'est pas beau, ni ne pleure. Il n'y a que l'Espoir, partout. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait et que pour chaque personne que vous croiseriez, vous pouviez la dévisager et lui souhaiter toutes les meilleures choses du monde. Parfois cela fonctionnerait, d'autres fois non, mais le temps s'arrêterait toujours de nouveau pour lui redonner une chance.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'un jour, mon chemin a croisé celui de Draco Malfoy. Par le hasard le plus pur, il est rentré un soir dans le bar où je jouais. Nous nous sommes reconnus dès le premier coup d'oeil, mais je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention, je jouais. Lui, a gardé ses yeux fixés sur moi pendant toute la soirée. J'avais les miens fermés ; j'interprétais _Waltz_ de Craig Armstrong.  
  
Et le temps s'est arrêté, comme à chaque fois.  
  
A la fin de la soirée, quand je me suis dirigé vers lui, j'avais décidé de lui redonner une chance.  
  
  
  
Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je joue, j'ai l'impression de commencer une nouvelle vie.  
  
Peut-être est-ce à cause du trop plein de sensibilité que me procure la musique, ou à cause de l'intensité de chaque note, ou la résonnance de chacun des sons.  
  
Ce soir, je me sens heureux, troublé, surpris, autant d'émotions qu'il existe de morceaux et c'est seulement à la fin du dernier d'entre eux, que j'en réalise la raison. Je n'hésite plus, trip-hop ou jazz, je ne me décide pour aucun des deux.  
  
A la place, j'entame _Fly Me To The Moon_, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
A sa table habituelle, Draco sourit, lui aussi.  
  
Il vient de me demander en mariage.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Beaucoup de morceaux mentionnés ici. Pour info, _September Second_ est de Michel Petrucciani, _Breathe Me_ de Sia, quant à _Fly Me To The Moon_, je n'ai pas d'interprête particulier en tête, la chanson ayant été reprise tellement de fois. A noter aussi que _Waltz_ de Craig Armstrong risque fort bien de se retrouver dans _And Time Goes By_ !

Bon voilà un petit one-shot, et pour une fois que celui-ci n'est pas dépressif, c'est déjà une raison pour que je m'en félicite ! lol Il aurait peut-être pu s'insérer dans le cadre de _And Time Goes By_, mais c'était trop facile. Je voulais quelque chose de différent tout de même. Enfin voilà, juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bizoox !


End file.
